kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Leangle Revives
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Blade. It is the final appearance of the Spider Undead. Synopsis After being poisoned by the venom of the Scorpion Undead, one of the two Undead fused into the Titan. Mutsuki attacks his friends and turns into the Category Ace. Everyone is not spared even his girlfriend, Nozomi. The Tiger Undead has already been sealed and Mutsuki is forcing himself to fight Blade in his King Form. Will the transformation be complete or a failure? Plot While Mutsuki was fighting the Titan Undead, Hikaru Jo had been brought to the Stone of Sealing by Tennoji himself and was explained that the second battle fight was set up by him instead much to her dismay. At Kotaro's house, Shiori detects an unknown Undead along with Leangle. As Kazuma rushes there, he witnesses the Undead injecting a poison in Mutsuki. Nozomi later visits an abandoned clubhouse which belonged to Mutsuki, apologizing to him only to discover a saddened Hikaru Jo. While Hajime was walking, he encounters Kanai and identifies him as an Undead. However, he approaches himself just to make a deal with Hajime though he declines as Hajime transforms into Chalice and attacks Kanai before transforms into the Giraffa Undead. As Hajime was about to finish him, Giraffa made an escape. Though Hikaru was about to attack Nozomi, Sakuya stops her and tells Nozomi that Mutsuki is at Kotaro's house as she leaves both of them alone. Back at Kotaro's house, the Spider Undead has finally gained full control of Mutsuki and starts to go rogue and morph between his Undead form and human form. Nozomi arrives and horrified of Mutsuki's Spider Undead form. Though Kazuma orders her to run, she instead hugs Mutsuki to return him to human form. As he ran away, Mutsuki stumbled on Hikaru as she warned him that the Spider Undead's influence has caused him to fight everybody he saw. Hikaru tries her best to fight Mutsuki, but she lost and seals herself as she handed over Sakuya's Rouze Absorber to Mutsuki. Sakuya and Kazuma approach Mutsuki as they transform and fight. Kenzaki desperately changes into King Form while Mutsuki uses Sakuya's Rouze Absorber to initiate King Form but instead it produces two transformation screens with the first is Spider Undead and second is a Tarantula Undead as the Spider is released from Mutsuki's body, unsealing him in the process, alongside the Tarantula Undead that attracts Leangle, returning to his human form. Meanwhile in Mutsuki's consciousness, Shima appears saying that he has succeeded thanks to Hikaru Jo. Mutsuki approaches her and convinced that he needs to stabilize his heart and seal the Spider Undead. With Mutsuki awakened, he is now morphed between the Tarantula Undead form and his human form to fight the Spider Undead. Kazuma, seeing this as an opportunity, gives his King Rouzer to Mutsuki to finally seal the Undead. As Mutsuki holds the card, it's silhouettes turns orange meaning it has properly sealed. Sakuya reveals that Hikaru had predicted all of these and borrowed the Absorber. Mutsuki sheds his tears while Nozomi comforts him. Errors When Mutsuki was about to reseal the Spider Undead, its buckle displayed the correct card suit but the wrong Category. The Undead buckle had the Jack of Clubs symbol on it instead of the Ace of Clubs. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Spider Undead (Voice): *Titan (Voice): , Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Rouze Card:' Absorb Tiger DVD releases Kamen Rider Blade Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: A Desire to Get Stronger, Leangle Revives, Foe or Friend? and Four Cards. It was released on DVD on June 21st 2004, with a total run time of 93 minutes. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's page on "仮面ライダー剣(ブレイド) - 第42話" Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Episodes